1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for recognizing a gait motion, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for recognizing a gait motion based on biometric data of a user sensed and/or measured by, for example, a walking assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human walking is performed based on different operating mechanisms of the hip joints for each gait motion, for example, level walking, walking up stairs, walking down stairs, walking up a slope, or walking down a slope.
When a walking assistance apparatus is unable to recognize a gait motion of a user while assisting the walking of the user, a walking assistance optimized for each gait motion may not be provided. For example, when the walking assistance apparatus is unable to recognize a gait motion of the user, the walking assistance apparatus may only assist walking by collectively generating an oscillator-based pattern for each gait motion.
Accordingly, it is desired to recognize a gait motion of a user when human walking is to be assisted by, for example, a walking assistance apparatus. The walking assistance apparatus may operate differently based on operating mechanisms for each of recognized gait motions, thereby providing an optimized walking assistance.